Such a Perfect World?
by Sethoz
Summary: After making a wish the Digi-Destined are shown a world where Daisuke Motimiya was never born and they see how one person changed there lives but have they found out to late? *Part 7!*
1. Real Friends?

Phoenix: Welcome to my new story, 'Such a Perfect World'. As always read and review. I'll be working on my other stories... soon.  
  
Davis: What she means is she's stuck on them.  
  
Phoenix: Ignore the bad man, I'm not. Anyway until I win the lottery I don't own Digimon. *loud cries of 'thank goodness' can be heard* So read and tell me what you think! Please, please, pretty please?  
  
  
Such a Perfect World?  
Part 1 - Real Friends?   
Written by - Phoenix (Flame of the)  
  
  
'In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.'  
- Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)  
  
  
  
Cody looked around at the other Digi-destined.  
"So? Where is he?"  
"I don't know... you know Davis he's always late." Kari answered. "As soon as he gets here we will split up into teams and knock down some more control spires."  
"Yeah and I know what Davis will say 'I'm going with Kari!' or 'Back off TM'" Yolie laughed. Kari bent down and picked up Gatomon, a small frown on her face.  
"Maybe he's in trouble?" she said softly, her gaze on the far away mountains. TK shook his head.  
"No, he's just late. If he needed us he would call on his digiterminal. Anyway now that Ken's on our side we all should be safe."  
"Don't forget that weird woman Palmon saw." Cody muttered. Yolie stamped her foot.  
"Sometimes Davis makes me so mad! I wish he had never been born!"  
"Yolie!" Kari exclaimed. Yolie shrugged her shoulders.  
"Think about it, no Davis, no waiting."  
"Yeah and no stupid comments" Cody said. TK smiled.  
"We could tell everyone if we ever wanted to go out with each other and not have to worry about Davis throwing a tantrum."  
"It would be nice... not to have Davis trying to impress me all the time." Kari admitted.   
"I'm glad you all had the nerve to say this to my face." came a voice. They all spun around. Behind stood Davis, blood running down his face. He walked with a limp, his right leg seemed unable to support his wait. In his arms he held a sleeping, batted Demi-Veemon. Davis stared at them all, anger in his chocolate colored eyes.  
"I was late because me and Veemon here got attacked! There was no time to call you all, I was more worried about not having my head bitten off!" Davis yelled. "Seems I didn't succeed in that." He paused and tears filled his eyes. "I thought you guys were my friends... If you didn't like me you could at least have said it to my face." He turned and limped away. The other Digi-destined stared after him in shock.  
"Davis! Wait!" Kari screamed after him, but she was to late. Davis had gone.   
"Chosen Children, I never thought you were fools until now!" boomed a voice. TK looked around.  
"Where are you!" he yelled to the empty space.  
"I am right here." came a soft voice. He jumped and looked to the right of him. A few feet away stood a robed red figure. Kari looked at it, her face empty.  
"What do you mean 'fools'? Who are you?"  
"I am Mornamon" her hood flew back reveling a cat shaped face. It was black with gold markings under two ice blue eyes. When the Digimon heard her name they gaped.  
"Mornamon?" Hawkmon asked his eyes wide open. Mornamon nodded.  
"Who is Mornamon?" TK asked.  
"Mornamon is the Digimon who guides deleted Digimon back to the digital world. " Patomon replied.  
"She is there for every Digimon that is deleted in the digital world." Gatomon added.  
"With her help, each Digimon decides wither or not it wants to re-formatted. If not they wait until they do." Patomon finished.   
"That is right. I have been watching you all and you are all fools!" Mornamon glared at each Digi-destined in turn. "Do you really think you're lives would be better with out the miracles child?" Everyone looked to there feet, not knowing what to say. The look on his face when Davis spoke to them was not one they were going to forget in a hurry. Mornamon lifted her arms and a white mist began to settle around each child.  
"Shall I show you what the world would be like with out the bearer of Courage and Friendship?" The next second the white fog was every where. Kari cried out in fear as Gatomon vanished. Her vision began to blur and she let darkness take her. TK began to run towards the last place he had seen Kari, but all he could see was white. His eyes rolled up to the top off his head and he passed out. Cody was all ready out cold. Yolie looked about her in fear, then she too surrendered to sleep.  
  
TBC...  
  
More next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters. Please read and review, I'm going to start with what life would be like for Kari in the next chapter. Should I put Ken in this? I haven't decided if this will be a Kensuke or a Daikari yet. 


	2. The Graveyard

Disclaimer: The first part of this was written by Phoenix (Flame of) but sadly she's very ill and can't carry on with this story. So I've taken it over. Please review and help me decide what pairing I should have, Kensuke, Daikari or Daiyako. I've had one vote for Daikari and one for Kensuke.  
  
  
Such a Perfect World?  
Part 2:- The Graveyard. (Kari Part 1)  
Written by Sethoz.  
  
  
'In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.'  
- Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)  
  
  
Kari looked around her. The white fog had lifted and she could see. In front of her were some huge gray gates.  
"Where am I?" She asked to the empty air.   
"Where you wanted to be, a world where Daisuke Motimiya was never born." came a voice behind her. Mornamon walked up to her. The red robe she was wearing hung loosely around her, it's folds reveling two knee high black boots.   
"We are standing in front of the most sacred place in the Digital world. It is the Digidestined grave yard." Mornamon continued.   
"The Dig-?" Kari gasped. She turned and pushed at the gray gates. To her surprise she passed right through them. With out stopping to try and work out why she carried on running. As she reached the center of the graveyard she stopped her eyes gazing at what was in front of her in horror.  
"No." she muttered as she fell to her knees. With shaking fingers she reached for the gravestone in front of her. Caved on it were a few simple words.  
  
  
"Digidestined of Courage.  
~Tai - He died for us~  
'With my last breath I thought of you all,  
my only regret that my time was no more.'"  
  
  
"He was the first to go." Mornamon stated. "He was killed saving you and TK from Skull-Graymon."  
"But we stopped Skull-Graymon." Kari screamed her eyes filled with tears. Mornamon shook her head.  
"Davis stopped Skull-Graymon. With out him the egg of Friendship was never opened and Skull-Graymon was never saved." Mornamon said. Kari looked down at the grass, not knowing what to say.  
"what do you mean he was the first to go?" Kari blurted our. For an answer Mornamon simply pointed at more head stones. Kari shook her head in denial as she moved to them. There was Matt, Mimi, Sora, Joe and Izzy, there graves gray and lifeless. As Kari started she heard limping footsteps behind her. Mornamon grabbed Kari and pulled her behind some trees.  
"watch." Mornamon commandeered. A girl came into view, her clothes torn, her hair muddy. She walked with a limp her head bent down. Even before the girl lifted her head Kari knew who it was. She watched as the girl bent down and began to clear some grass from around Tai's grave.  
"What happened to me?" she asked, her gaze locked on her counter part.  
"You gained the limp the first time you came back to the digital world. Do you remember when you were attacked. Davis came to your rescue while TK stood there in shock. With out Davis the Digimon attacked you, TK came to your rescue but it was to late to prevent the limp." Mornamon said. She turned and walked away her eyes downcast. "Stay here." Mornamon commandeered. "Look and learn well child of Light. See what you could become." With that Mornamon was gone. Kari stared at the empty space that a second ago held Mornamon and sighed. She turned back and watched the other Kari lay a few flowers down by Tai's grave.   
  
~@~  
  
"You summoned me?" Mornamon asked, her head bowed. The shadowy figure in front of her nodded.  
"Why have you started this course of action." It demanded. "We can not interfere, you know this."  
"I know." Mornamon answered calmly. "I am not interfering, I am simply showing them a possible route there lives could go."  
"You walk a fine line Mornamon." It chucked.   
"I have to walk this path." Mornamon said, her face grave. The creature in front of her nodded.  
"Time is running out... on all sides." with that the shadow vanished. Mornamon looked up her eyes filled with worry.  
"I only hope I am not to late." she muttered to the now empty room.  
  
~@~  
  
Kari looked at her self, tears burning her eyes. The other her looked so empty.  
"The Light is gone from her." a voice said. There was Mornamon, looking deep into Kari, looking for something. She didn't seem to find it though and turned away.  
"Come, there is more to see."  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sethoz-Chan. 


	3. Deep In The Shadows

Disclaimer: The first part of this was written by Phoenix (Flame of) but sadly she's very ill and can't carry on with this story. So I've taken it over. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and no none of the reviews bugged me. (The last review that ever bugged me went: I'm a little sausage, who are you?) Yes. Wow. That's so... useful.  
In replay to Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady there is a very good reason why the characters are acting like they did, yes we will find out about Jun etc. and Yes there is a very good reason why I'm making everything Daisuke did a big deal. You'll all find out soon! *evil laugh*  
I dunno if Phoenix (Flame of) told anyone about where this story was going but if she did it'll prob go in a different way as I'm now in control. She's a bit better and is very happy that your all enjoying this!   
This is just a short chapter to help introduce the "Big Bad" of the ficci. *deep breath* wow, that is a long note! I don't own Digimon. *sniff* If I did there would be way Ep 50 would have happened (I only know very vaguely what happened, never saw it could someone tell me?) and Daisuke would never leave my house!  
Okay, at last, on with the fic!  
  
  
Such a Perfect World?  
Part 3:- Deep In The Shadows.  
Written by Sethoz.  
  
  
'In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.'  
- Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)  
  
  
Somewhere high above the Digital World was a castle. It floated above the clouds. The outside was painted a dull blue, a color that was not to threatening or evil, yet no decent living creature would go near that castle.   
While no good and decent Digimon went near that castle, plenty of evil and not so decent Digimon would live in it. Until a few months ago when a shadow entered the castle. Now, not even the most deadly virus Digimon would go near the Castle as it floated.  
The inside of the castle was dead. Yet in the quiet was... something. A feeling that would make the hair on a Digimon's neck stand up, a slight noise, that was so quiet many thought wasn't there, and the overwhelming smell of death and decay.  
In the very heart of the castle stood the throne room. Once it had been home to a great and noble king but now the king that infested it was of the dark kind.  
"Master?" a voice hissed from the shadows. It belonged to a wasp like Digimon, one of the few stupid enough to have landed in the castle one month ago. Within a day of landing half of the digimon had been wiped out. The others gave there loyalty to the thing in the dark, fearful of being deleted in the same terrible way.  
"..." No words came from the shadow's mouth, yet a sound seemed to fill the air. The wasp like Digimon gulped.  
"Master. Mornamon... she is trying to... undo all you have done." It said, it's gaze darting this way and that in an effort not to see the Digimon standing before him. And then... it spoke. Not with noise but the words seemed to appear in the Digimon's head.  
//So... they try to undo everything I have done?\\ it hissed. The shadow held out a arm and four glowing balls appeared. Three were a dull black. The fourth however... the shadow gave a snarl and the three black balls vanished. It held up the last ball. It was black, like the others, but un-like the others a second color was starting to shine through, a bright pink. Engraved on the side of the ball was the name Hikari.  
//I will not let Mornamon ruin my revenge! The Digidestined will pay for what they did to me!\\ It yelled, it's voice echoing in Waspmon's mind. The Hikari ball vanished and a moving picture took it's place.   
//I will have my revenge on him most of all.\\ a manic laugh bounced off the walls as a pair of invisible eyes fixed themselves on the image of Davis, tears steaming down his face. The shadow took a moment to enjoy to pain Davis was in then turned it's empty face back to Waspmon.  
//How is Mornamon braking my spell? It's perfect!\\  
"Th-that may be so Master... but Mornamon is showing them images... it is not her who is ruining your spell master it is the child herself. She is... she is slowly re-finding herself." Waspmon said quietly.  
//What of the other Children?\\ it hissed. Waspmon shook it's head.  
"She has them in limbo..." to Waspmon's surprise, instead of his master screaming and deleting him, the shadow began to laugh again.  
//That means for the first time that wretched child is unprotected!\\ It crowed. //At last, I will have my revenge. Nothing will stop me, not even that accursed Mornamon!\\  
"Yes master." Waspmon agreed, glad that for the time being at least his life had been spared.  
//Oh and Waspmon?\\ the shadow asked, it's tone almost kind. //Goodbye.\\  
"wh? Master I-" Before Waspmon could finish his sentence a dark light shot from the shadow and into Waspmon's heart deleting him. The shadow watched as stay pieces of loose data floated upwards, then vanished. It gave a sigh of delight.  
//At last Daisuke Motomiya... at last we shall meet again. Very soon.\\  
  
~@~  
  
TBC....  
  
Well there you have it, good baddie? Really, really bad baddie? Come on spill! Please review! Pretty please? Next part will be about Kari again and we'll (hopefully) learn more about what's going on!   
  
Please Review!  
  
  
Sethoz-Chan. 


	4. Everlasting

Disclaimer: The first part of this was written by Phoenix (Flame of) but sadly she's very ill and can't carry on with this story. So I've taken it over.   
Phoenix suffered a relapse earlier this week.  
  
I don't own Digimon, anyone in Digimon etc. The only thing I own is Mornamon... wait, I don't own her, Phoenix does... okay I own nothing what so ever, not even the clothes on my back. Please read and review, Flames are bad... But reviews of any other sort are good!   
  
  
  
Such a Perfect World?  
Part 4:- Everlasting (Kari Part 2)  
Written by Sethoz.  
  
  
'In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.'  
- Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)  
  
  
Kari looked up as Mornamon walked past her.  
  
"Mornamon?" she asked slowly. The cat-like digimon paused and looked back.  
  
"Yes, child of light?"  
  
"Have you ever... felt like you've broken something precious and you know in your heart of hearts that it cannot be fixed?" Kari asked, her eyes fixed on a spot, far in the distance.  
  
"I do not believe your friendship with Davis has been broken beyond all repair." Mornamon said softly, letting concern slip into her voice without meaning too. Kari turned away, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Wh-who gained the digi-eggs of courage and friendship?" She asked. Mornamon gave a low chuckle.  
  
"I wondered when you would ask that. We are going to see the holder of those eggs." Mornamon said. They walked in silence for a few minutes, as Kari tried to process everything she had seen in the last hour or so.   
  
They were walking along a mountain range, a fiery sunset illuminating the area around them. Mornamon gave a deep sigh as she watched the sun dip lower and lower. Kari's head shot up as she stared at the Digimon in confusion. She had sensed a flare of pain and power emanating from her.   
  
"What?" Mornamon demanded harshly, her face turned away from Kari, in an effort to conceal the pain she was feeling. Kari gingerly reached forward towards Mornamon.  
  
"Don't"   
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked. Mornamon turned back towards Kari, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"It... is hard for me child." was all she would say. They were nearly at the base of the largest mountain by now. Mornamon shook herself and pointed at a red head, who was halfway down the mountain.  
  
"She won't see us." Mornamon said. Kari watched as the figure grew larger and larger as it got closer and closer. After about five minutes, the figure was almost level. Kari stared hard at the female, there was something about her, something she knew, as if she knew this girl but...  
  
"What's the matter?" Mornamon asked, her voice neutral. "Don't you recognize Jun?"  
  
"JUN?" gasped Kari. "T-that's Jun? But she doesn't look like Jun, and she seems less..."  
  
"Boy-crazy?" guessed Mornamon. At Kari's nod she carried on.  
  
"Jun changed a lot after she gained her Digivice. Yet, she never really felt like part of the group."  
  
"Why?" Kari asked, her eyes on Jun, who had broken into a run, heading for a blue patch in the distance.  
  
"Oh, a number of reasons." Mornamon said, with a wave of her paw. "For starters there was the age difference. Oh I know Cordy was much younger than the rest of you." she added, after seeing the look Kari gave her.  
  
"The problem was she was as old as the first Digi-destined and more Tai's age that yours. She never really felt comfortable around you and vice versa. It was nobodies fault my dear." Mornamon said, her eyes following Jun long after she had disappeared. She bent her head to gaze down at Kari.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked. Kari slowly sank down on to her knees.  
  
"I... can't believe it. I can't believe all this would happen... I..." Kari began to sob quietly, her chest heaving.  
  
"It's not too late... not if you trust in yourself." Mornamon said, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
"Maybe, you're right, ma- Wha-what's that!" Screamed Kari, her right finger pointed to something just over Mornamon's shoulder. Mornamon spun round and saw three shadows floating towards them.  
  
"Oh no..." She mutter. With one motion she yanked Kari up to her feet and began to drag her in the opposite direction. Kari looked up at her, fear in her eyes.  
  
"What is it Mornamon?" She asked. "What are they?"  
  
"They are shadows of evil Digimon... Digimon who, when deleted were prevented from reached me. It must be a very powerful Digimon who can do that, for I... well, anyway, now they are slaves, angry, hating all that is good and pure for it's something they want to be. They can't find rest or peace or anything."   
  
"Can you free them?" Kari mummered, panting slightly. The shadows were slowly gaining.  
  
"They are called Ex-mon's, for they are simply reflections of what they used to be." Mornamon said, carrying on as if she had not heard Kari. "I could have freed them but not now, not after what happened..." She stopped as if she had suddenly remembered Kari was there.  
  
"What happened?" Kari asked. Mornamon opened her mouth but no sound came out. Before she had to answer the Ex-mon were upon them. Two pounced on Mornamon and dragged her down to the ground. With a scream of fury Mornamon yanked her right arm free and smashed it into the nearest Ex-mon's face. It howled and backed away clutching it's face. Mornamon sprung up, the other Ex-mon losing it's grip. She spun round, facing the direction the Ex-mon had come from. Her mouth fell open in horror. About ten Ex-mon were closing in. She turned back round to Kari who was trying to fight the single Ex-mon off. Mornamon jumped forward and dived into the small Ex-mon on Kari, knocking it off. The next second all thirteen Ex-mon were on Mornamon swarming all over her. Kari sank to her knees as she watched the scene play out in front of her.  
  
//I... Davis... Oh Davis... what was I thinking... sure sometimes you were a jerk but we all behaved like jerks sometimes...\\   
  
Five of the Ex-mon had left Mornamon and were attacking Kari. She slipped to the floor, her mind hazy.  
  
//...Davis... Oh Davis... I'm so sorry... Davis, I'm sorry!\\  
  
"I'm sorry Davis!" She sobbed. A bright pink light suddenly shot out of Kari and engulfed the five Ex-mon around her. The light spread and covered the rest of the Ex-mon. For a few seconds they remained there, frozen, then they simply faded into nothingness. Kari's eyes were closed and she was floating a few inches off the ground. Mornamon raised her head from the floor as she stared at Kari a soft smile on her face.  
  
~@~  
  
High above the Digital world was a castle. It floated serenely above the clouds. The inside of the castle however was less serene. The shadow Digimon was roaring, as the fourth ball exploded with a flash of bright pink light. When it settled, the ball was it's original color the name 'Hikari' shining clearly through.  
  
//NOOOO!\\ it mentally hissed, sending shock waves through the whole castle.   
  
//I will have to speed up my plans... before that accused Mornamon saves them all and returns to protect the boy...\\   
  
The thing floated out of the throne room and moved towards the back of the castle where the other Digimon were cowling in fear. It clicked it's claws and a bat type Digimon scuttled up. It's half closed eyes opened as it's listened to it's masters plan.  
  
~@~  
  
Kari floated slowly back to the ground and opened her eyes. Mornamon was still giving her a rare smile. Kari looked round for the Ex-mon but they were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where are all the Ex-mon?" She asked. Mornamon waved a paw about.  
  
"They are all around us and at the same time they are nowhere."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You freed them Kari." Mornamon explained. "You removed the curse that was on them and I was able to reach there souls. They have found peace... yet it is odd..." She trailed off, frowning.  
  
"What's odd?"  
  
"Somehow they were able to dimension hop. This one which we are in, isn't your one, yet for light to have effected them they would have to be from the same dimension... How do you feel?" She asked. Kari's eyes darkened.  
  
"I feel... I feel sick, how could I have done that to Davis?"  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I told you you were under the control of the same Digimon who placed a curse on those Ex-mon? You broke the spell when your light shone out."  
  
"It didn't feel like a spell Mornamon... and if it was, why didn't you remove the spell?" she asked. Mornamon gave a sigh.  
  
"I cannot interfere. All I could do was show you images of a possible past, present and future... you had to brake the spell yourself, just like you did." Mornamon waved her hand and the white mist began to slowly float towards Kari.  
  
"Sleep now, I still need to talk to the others..." Mornamon said. Kari could feel her eyelids growing heaver and heaver.  
  
"Wait... why? Why did you want to help us?"  
  
"Because... because the next few days will be hard... on all of us." Kari didn't hear her answer as she was fast asleep, her arm snaked around Gatomon.  
  
~@~  
  
TK opened his eyes with a start. He found himself walking along a forest path, but with no memory about how he got there or where he was going. He looked to his left and was confuted by Mornamon who was walking next to him. TK frowned and stopped, his mind racing. Mornamon paused and with turning her head said,  
  
"What is the matter Hope?" TK stared at her, questions in his head all clamoring to be said. He hesitated.  
  
"W-where are we going?" He took a glance around and risked another question. "And where are we?"  
  
"We are walking along a forest path, Hope. As to where we are going... we are going to see courage."  
  
TBC...  
  
Okay, I never really written TK before as I don't really like him *ducks as readers throw rotten things at her* but I'll try my best, don't blame me if I can't write him right!  
  
Feedback is greatly wanted, please leave a review and tell me what you think!   
  
Thanks for taking the time to read (and review).  
  
  
Sethoz-Chan. 


	5. Clipped Wings?

Disclaimer: The first part of this was written by Phoenix (Flame of) but sadly she's very ill and can't carry on with this story. So I've taken it over. I know I said this part would be about TK and I got loads of really positive reviews saying don't worry, we don't really like him either, I'm going to be really mean and not have TK in this chapter. That's right, there is no TK in this part, but he is 100% for sure in part 6. I don't own Digimon, if I did things would be a LOT different. I have deiced on pairings! I just saw for the very first time the first few eps of Season 2, and I can see why people don't like Davis, he can be annoying. Even so, he's still by far my fav character, with Tai a close second! Please read and review!  
  
  
Such a Perfect World?  
Part 5:- Clipped Wings?  
Written by Sethoz.  
  
  
'In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.'  
- Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)  
  
  
Davis woke with a start. He pulled himself painfully to his feet and glanced around. He had fallen asleep next to a river, which seemed subdued, almost sad as it trickled it's way down, past Davis and the still sleeping Veemon.  
  
"Veemon... hey buddy, wake up." Davis said, shaking Veemon. His blue Digimon turned away from Davis.  
  
"Just a few more minutes Davish." He muttered, still asleep. Davis gave a sad smile and stood up, letting Veemon sleep for the time being. He took a few halting steps towards the river and slowly placed his hand in the clear water. For a few seconds he simply let the water run over his hand, marveling at the way the light danced with the water. Then he began to slowly clean himself, washing away all the dirt that was coating his cut, already closing and healing but only physically, mentally they were still as fresh and painful as the second there were cut. He cupped his hands and collected a handful of the fresh water. He brought his hands up to his mouth but by the time his injured head and met his bruised hands the water had all trickled away. He tried to place his head by the river so he could lick at it, but a burning pain in his chest prevented him. Davis sat back on his heels, hot salty tears burning at his eyelids. From his left a blue hand dipped into the water and brought it to Davis' head. He drank gratefully, the water soothing his throat and chest.  
  
"Thanks Veemon."  
  
"No problem Davish." Veemon said, his voice quiet. He didn't fully understand what had happened with the others, but from what he had heard it had been bad. Veemon moved slowly from next to Davis to sitting on his lap. Davis looked down, his eyes still filled with tears to be faced with a pouting Veemon, arms outstretched, begging for a hug. Davis held out his hands and tightly hugged Veemon, rocking back and forth as he did so.   
  
"Why were the other's so nasty?" Veemon asked, his face buried in Davis's top.  
  
"I don't know buddy." Davis picked up Veemon and followed the river along his path, giving Veemon a little cuddle every now and then- though whether it was for Veemon's or Davis' benefit was impossible to tell. Davis reached a cliff and watched the river change into a waterfall.  
  
"I wish we could just change and get away from it all like that, Veemon." Davis whispered, more to himself than to Veemon. He turned away from the waterfall and walked along the top of the cliff. As they walked along Davis couldn't shake off a nagging feeling that he had seen this cliff face before.  
  
"Davish... isn't this where..." Veemon began slowly. He didn't need to finish his sentence however, as Davis saw what Veemon had been looking at.  
  
"I don't believe it." Davis said, staring across the cliff at the other side where four rings were still in position, marking the area where Davis had first talked to the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"This is where we first met Ken." Davis said, his first real smile in a long time creeping onto his face. He moved forward and peered carefully over the edge.  
  
"Look, that's where Ken had you chained up." Davis said. Veemon however was more interested in the ground on the other side of the cliff.  
  
"Davish." whispered Veemon, pointing across the gorge. "Isn't that Ken?" Davis' eyes tracked across the gorge. There, standing the same place as the first time he had talked to him was Ken. His eye were closed and it was clear he was reliving something from the past- most likely the incident that had taken place here. Davis pulled out his Digivice and looked at Veemon.  
  
"We need to talk to Ken. We need to at least try and by the time we've climbed down and back up he'll be long gone. So let's Digivole!" He cried, careful to keep his voice low so Ken would not be alerted to there presence. Veemon nodded.  
  
"Veemon Digivole to... Ex-Veemon!" Veemon cried. Davis jumped onto the back of Ex-Veemon, hissing in pain.  
  
"Are you all right Davis?" Ex-Veemon asked. Davis gave a short nod and Ex-Veemon took a running jump, throwing himself into the air. He beat his powerful wings and headed right for Ken. Ken's eyes snapped open as Ex-Veemon landed right in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Ken!" Called Davis, his tone light and cheerful. Ken looked at him, uncertain of Davis' motives. Hiding behind Ken's legs but ready to leap into action if the need arose was Wormon.  
  
"Davis. Have you come to tell me I have been a bad boy after all?"  
  
"Oh come on Ken, I would have hoped you would know me better that that." Davis said, keeping his tone light, a broad smile on his face. "You're not a bad person, not where it counts." He reached forward and tapped his finger over Ken's heart. "I know you're a good guy at heart."  
  
"Then you know more than me." Ken said, turning away. He didn't like to admit it but it felt nice to have someone talk to him like a human being. A part of him wanted to be friends with Davis but the larger part of him was scared. He didn't deserve to be friends with Davis and anyway, the other's would never except him. Davis sighed and removed his hand from Ken's chest. He turned back to Ex-Veemon, moving more fast than he should have. With a half scream he fell on his injured leg, hissing as some of his cuts re-opened. Ken turned back at the sound of Davis scream and really looked at Davis' face.  
  
"My God." he gasped, bending down to Davis. "What happened?" His fingers traced a large black eye and bruises which danced over Davis' face. Davis put his hand to his lips and looked at them. There was a coppery taste in his mouth which only confirmed what his eyes saw. His lip was bleeding.  
  
"I got attacked by a Digimon." Davis said, trying to just laugh it off.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ken asked, real concern in his voice. Davis looked at him, trying to be strong. The sight of Ken however, who really seemed to care about the answer Davis was about to give was just to much for him. He broke down in tears, pouring out the whole sorry tale to Ken. About the Digimon who had attacked him, about how he hadn't had time to call for help, about how when he had found the other's they had been saying all sorts of things about him, about how they wished he had never been born. Ken stayed quiet through the whole story, he was speechless.   
  
"I've got to go." Davis said with a shaky smile.   
  
"Don't you think you should see a doctor?" Ken asked with worry. Davis shook his head and painfully climbed onto Ex-Veemon who beat his wings and began to raise from the ground.  
  
"Think about what I said Ken- you are a good guy." With that Davis was gone, leaving Ken standing there.  
  
"Ken, don't you think we should have make Davis see someone?" Wormon asked. He knew that his partner liked Davis and in his heart wanted to be friends.  
  
"I don't know... I think we should go to the real world and find the other kids who are the digidestined and tell them. Davis looked really injured and I don't think he'll want us to tell the others." Ken and Wormon turned away from the cliff face and headed for the closest TV port.  
  
~@~  
  
Davis slumped in the shade of a large tree, panting hard. He wiped his forehead with his hand then wiped his hand on a dark rock near him.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled the rock. "Watch who you're hitting, I was trying to get some sleep here!" the dark shape which Davis had thought was a rock uncurled itself and he saw it was a bat like creature. The small Digimon looked at Davis, and froze, his eyes wide with terror.  
  
"What's the matter?" Davis asked softly, trying to put the scared Digimon at ease.  
  
"A-Are you a Digidestined?" It stuttered. When Davis nodded, it's eyes got even more wide. It began to back away from Davis, it's eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Wait! Why are you scared of me?" Davis asked. The Digimon looked this way and that as if it was searching for an escape route. When nothing came to the tiny Digimon it gave a sigh and spoke.  
  
"A long time ago... a very long time ago I was friends with a Digidestined. I had come across him in a lonely fairground where I lived at the time. He had no one but his partner and I had no one so we soon became friends. He told me he was waiting for his big brother who was coming back for him soon. I didn't know if I believed that and the poor guy seemed so upset that I tried everything I could think of to cheer him up. But... his Digimon was jealous. He attacked me, claiming I was working for evil. Luckily his human friend stopped him. However, not long afterwards that little Digimon Digivolued and he... he deleted me."  
  
"Who was it?" Davis asked in horror. The bat looked at him with big wide eyes.  
  
"The human was called TK... he told everyone that I was evil... that was the last thing I heard, my so called friend protecting his piggish Digimon."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"DemiDevimon." The Digimon shyly said, his wings fluttering in the breeze. Davis gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I'm Davis." He said, holding out his hand. DemiDevimom reached out a claw and shook him by the hand. Davis let out a small yap of pain. The other Digimon looked at him.  
  
"You're hurt!" it cried. DemiDevimon hopped forward and peered at Davis' wounds. "I'll go see what I can find! That is... if you want me too."  
  
"That would be really nice of you DemiDevimon. Thank you." Davis said. The bat Digimon broke into a grin then flew off. Veemon crawled onto Davis' lap.  
  
"Davish..."  
  
"I know buddy, I know."  
  
~@~  
  
A lizard like Digimon struggled vainly in the grasp of two Ex-mon. She knew that there was a very good chance that she would be deleted in the next few minutes. But what really scared her were the Ex-mon, Digimon who should have been reformatted but were not. The two Ex-mon pushed open the doors to the throne room and threw her inside. She landed on her knees, in front of the golden throne.  
  
//Ah... Missmon isn't it?\\ hissed a voice in her head. She stared into the shadows, looking for the owner of the voice. But there was no-one.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked. The thing began to laugh, a choking, wheezy laugh that would have made her hair stand on end- if only she had hair.  
  
//I want Mornamon dead and the boy of Miracles here... and you are going to help me.\\  
  
"Never! Mornamon is my friend, I will NEVER help you." To Missmon's horror the thing began to laugh again.  
  
//You won't have a choice.\\ It wheezed. Missmon began to scream as a dark light hit her, tearing away strips of her body. She could see her data floating towards the throne. Her eyes became cloudy and the image began to darken. As her body was deleted her last thought was the hope that Mornamon would save her from the living dead, from becoming an Ex-mon.  
  
~@~  
  
//How is the plan going?\\ the shadow hissed. DemiDevimon looked away.  
  
"Very well my lord, I will not fail you."   
  
//You had better not. I saved you from oblivion for I believed you had potential. Don't disappoint me.\\ DemiDevimon nodded, bowed then flew out of the window as fast as he could, heading back to where he had left Davis and Veemon.  
  
TBC...  
  
And there you have it, part 5! Please check back soon for the next part and don't forget to leave a review!   
  
I would just like to point out that Ken will be in other parts, but will not be a main character, as I want to focus on Davis, Kari, TK, Cody and Yolie.  
  
Coming soon... Part 6: Zanthmon's Song.  
  
  
Sethoz-Chan. 


	6. Zanthmon's Song

Disclaimer: The first part of this was written by Phoenix (Flame of) but sadly she's very ill and can't carry on with this story. So I've taken it over. Here it is the promised TK part! Please read and review, you know you want to! I don't own Digimon, isn't that a shame. Will Ken save Davis? Will anyone listen to him? Well you just have to wait and see won't you!  
Such a Perfect World?  
Part 6:- Zanthmon's Song (TK part 1)  
Written by Sethoz.  
'In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.'  
- Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)  
"We will stop here for a rest if you wish." Mornamon said, not looking at TK. TK gave a little frown but simply nodded. He sank to the ground with a relived sigh. They had been walking in silence for what seemed to TK anyway- for the best part of an hour. Even now and then TK would try and start a conversation with Mornamon but she seemed oddly reluctant to talk. He looked around the glade they were in, his breath taken away by the sheer beauty of it. It was a perfect round circle of long green grass, with a ring of tall oak trees around it. In the right hand side of the glade was a small pond which TK was now lying by. There was a old tree trunk by the end of it, which Mornamon sat on. TK wiggled forward and reached towards the pond to take a handful of the clear water.  
  
"Don't." Mornamon said, her hand suddenly flying out and stopping TK's from touching the water. "That water is not to be drunk."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"There was a battle here... long ago. A great Digimon sacrificed himself to save the whole Digital world. That pond came from where his data fell. It is forbidden to taste it." Mornamon whispered, keeping her tone low. TK opened his mouth to ask more questions, but a look from Mornamon stopped him. He had a feeling that the Digimon who had died here was somehow connected to Mornamon in some way that she didn't want TK to know about. Mornamon gave a tiny gasp and placed a paw to her chest, giving little squeaks as she tried to bring much needed oxygen into her lungs. After a few seconds she brought her breathing under control. She risked a glance at TK and was glad to see he was staring at the pond, totally transfixed by something in the water. She slowly placed her paw in a pocket of her robes and pulled out some pan pipes. With a faint blow on the pipes she began to play a slow simple melody. TK half turned his head so he could hear the music better, he was caught in the magic of the music. How long Mornamon played was something of a mystery. It seemed like she had played for a few minutes, yet in truth it was much longer. The tune was simple but haunting. As she blew the last few notes and let them glide across the glade, TK moved slightly and spoke with a great effort.  
  
"What was that?" For a long while it seemed as if Mornamon was not going to answer, indeed it seemed as if she had not even hear the question. TK was just being to think that was what had happened when Mornamon placed the pan pipes back in her robes.  
  
"It is called 'The Last March Of Zanthmon' or more simply 'Zanthmon's Song'." She answered.  
  
"It tells the story of Zanthmon, one of the first great Digimon. He was the Digimon who would await for all Digimon when they were deleted. However... he made a mistake." She gave a hollow laugh.  
  
"A simple mistake by believing someone was ready for something they were not. He died."  
  
"How could he have been the Digimon that waited for deleted Digimon? That's what you do." TK asked.   
  
"After the battle Zanthmon was killed. His data fell to the ground. It was here that that great battle took place. Because he was gone there was no re-formatting. Then... a small Digimon found Zathmon's pan pipes... yes, the ones I have. Somehow they had not be deleted, along with the rest of him. That small Digimon played the pipes and created that song you just heard. He also created... me. I was born in this glade... the pipes came to me and I started my task."  
  
"There's just one thing I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" TK asked.  
  
"What happened that day made ripples, ripples that should never have been made. They are still being felt today." Mornamon stood abruptly up. "Are you ready to move?" At TK's nod she began to walk again, out of the glade and along a path TK could have sworn was not there a minute ago. For the next few minutes they simply walked along, each deep in there own thoughts. They passed out of the forest they had been in and carried along the dirt path, heading for a wisp of smoke that could just been seen in the distance.   
  
"Mornamon..." hissed a voice behind them. They both swung around. Standing behind them was a shadow. Mornamon took a tiny step forward. Her eyes widened as she stared hard at the shade of the Digimon before her.  
  
"No..." she muttered, falling to her knees. "Missmon... Missmon, how?"   
  
"I can't stay long Mornamon. It is only the power of our friendship that is preventing the curse from taking complete control. I do not know how long that will last."  
  
"Missmon." Mornamon muttered, still in shock. The shade, which looked like a tall lizard took a step forward on two thin legs. Her long tail swished back and forth.  
  
"I am sorry Mornamon. The Ex-mon are coming." Missmon began to fade away.   
  
"Missmon! No!" Mornamon pleaded. Missmon gave a sad laugh.  
  
"My name is Ex-mon now... please Mornamon promise me something. Promise me you will delete me... that you will free me."  
  
"No... you're my friend, how can I do that?"  
  
"Promise me..." The shade was nearly gone by now, there was just a faint outline. Mornamon stood up and flung her head back.  
  
"I promise." she said, her voice ringing out, clear as a bell. She grabbed TK and began to run towards the smoke, her feet pounding on the ground. Every few seconds she would look behind her trying to spot the Ex-mon that she knew must be after them. They were about half-way there when TK spotted someone else running in the same direction.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked, pointing. Mornamon paused and wasted precious seconds as she stared at the figure in the distance.  
  
"That's courage... someone I wanted you to meet, but know is not the time." Mornamon said. She began to run again, dragging TK behind her, keeping one eye on the distant figure.  
  
"Why do you want me to met Tai? I already know him." TK panted, the stain of running so fast taking it's toil on him.  
  
"That's not Tai."  
  
"Davis then."  
  
"It's not Davis either Hope." Mornamon said, her eye still fixed on the approaching person.  
  
"What?" TK protested, pulling his arm out of Mornamon's grasp and stopping. "Who else would it be? It has to be either Tai or Davis!" Mornamon stopped and turned so she was facing him. Her face held a slightly mocking smile.  
  
"Not true. You wanted a world without Davis didn't you. This is it." Mornamon said. TK looked at her.  
  
"A world without Davis?" He asked. Mornamon nodded.  
  
"Nice isn't it." She said. TK looked around. Behind them was the forest they had come from with it's lush green leaves. In front of them was a city. In-between those two things was the desert they were standing on now.  
  
"Looks alright." TK muttered, kicking at the ground with his feet. "A forest, then a desert, then a city."  
  
"Look again. Doesn't the city look... odd to you?" Mornamon asked. TK looked. The city seemed normal. It was only when Mornamon gestured to him to look again that TK saw it. What had first seemed like smoke rising from chimneys was in reality dying embers of a fire on the roof.  
  
"The city is on fire." TK stated flatly. "It's a ruin isn't it." He kicked at a rock under his feet, as he stared at the ruin ahead of them.  
  
"Look at that rock." Mornamon said. TK stopped mid-kick and looked down. His whole body froze as he stared in horror at the thing he had been kicking. Mornamon bent down and picked up the object. It was a broken piece of a black ring.  
  
"This is a desert because there was a huge battle here between the Digidestined of this world and the Digimon Emperor. Every part of a dark ring marks the place where a Digimon was deleted."  
  
"Ken's still a baddie?" TK croaked out.  
  
"Of course. Without Davis there was no one to change him back. The person who gained Courage in this world also gained Friendship in the end, but it wasn't enough to free Ken." TK shook his head, letting a single tear escape.  
  
"In the end?" He asked, his voice wobbly.  
  
"When you first found the egg, courage was not there. It was opened later to save Matt." Mornamon said. She bent down so her eyes were level with TK's. Before she had a chance to say anything a shadow hit her, sending her tumbling to one side. TK jumped back as he stared at the thing in front of him.  
  
"It's an Ex-mon!" Cried Mornamon climbing to her feet. She took up a fighting stance, ready to fight the Ex-mon. TK stared at the shade in horror. It was in the shape of Devimon, the one Digimon TK feared, for it was the one Digimon that had taken Patomom away from him. Mornamon looked from TK to the Ex-mon and back again, understanding dawning on her face. With a little gasp all of TK's courage left him and he turned, running away from both the city and the Ex-mon. Mornamon's eyes widened as he saw the direction TK was running in.  
  
"TK!" She screamed, using his name for the very first time. The Ex-mon swung it's arm, hitting Mornamon in the chest. She spun away from TK to face the evil Digimon in front of her. With a snarl she jumped into the air and placed both of her paws together in a prayer motion. Her paws began to glow as rays from the sun hit her.  
  
"Life's fury!" She screamed, her hands moving to an pointing motion, every finger at the Ex-mon. It screamed as light flew from Mornamon's hands and hit it. With a roar of anger it simply vanished. Mornamon sank to the ground, the strain of having to take out just one Ex-mon was huge. She hated what was happening to her, hated the change that was coming. With a muttered curse she remembered TK and slowly stood up. She began to limp towards the rote TK had taken when lightheadedness washed over her.  
  
"Oh no." she muttered, clutching at her head. "Not here, not now." Her eyes rolled up in there sockets as she fell towards the ground. Before she reached it, there was a hiss and Mornamon faded away.  
  
~@~  
  
Mornamon glanced around the empty room, worry clear on her features.  
  
"You summoned me?" She called. A shadow moved forward and Mornamon bowed her head in respect.  
  
"The line is blurring." It said. "You are running out of time aren't you."  
  
"There is still time. I will not fail as Zanthmon failed." Mornamon said. The shadow sighed.  
  
"I truly hope not Mornamon, for I greatly like you. So I have this for." A small flash of blue light flew from the shadow into Mornamon. "I have returned the energy you used to stop that Ex-mon. Good luck Mornamon." The shadow vanished and Mornamon was left alone in the room again.  
  
"There is still time." she muttered to herself. "I will complete my task."  
  
~@~  
  
Mornamon hit the ground running, heading as fast as she could towards the place where she had last seen TK. After about one minute she noticed a pale white fog was slowly drifting about. Fear spiked through her body as she saw the ghosty image of a bridge rise up out of the fog. She skidded to a stop, just before the start of the bridge. TK was standing on the middle of the bridge, staring as a small bronze plaque and a single bunch of flowers.   
  
"What is this place?" He asked, making Mornamon jump. She hadn't known that TK had heard her coming. Mornamon sighed and walked to the middle of the bridge her eyes drawn to the simple plaque.  
  
"It is called the Bridge of Lost Hope."  
  
TBC...  
  
There you have, please check back soon for the next part!  
Coming Soon... Part 7: Bridge of Lost Hope.  
Please review!  
  
Sethoz-Chan 


	7. Bridge of Lost Hope

Disclaimer: The first part of this was written by Phoenix (Flame of) but sadly she's very ill and can't carry on with this story. So I've taken it over. As always please read and review. Thank you to everyone who has review so far. You guys are the best!  
Such a Perfect World?  
Part 7:- Bridge of Lost Hope. (TK part 2)  
Written by Sethoz.  
'In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.'  
- Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)  
"Why is it called the Bridge of Lost Hope?" TK asked, his eyes still fixed on the plaque. Mornamon looked at him in disbelief, unable to believe he hadn't figured it out. She gave a sigh, getting through to him seemed to become more and more impossible but she had to try.  
  
"It is called this because it is where the Digidestined lost there hope... it is where they lost you."  
  
"No... I wouldn't." TK muttered. He spun round, tears in his eyes. "You lie! You made this whole world out of a lie. It's not true. It can't be true."  
  
He turned back to the plaque, wishing that it would have something different carved on it. The words however remained the same, oblivious and uncaring of the pain they were causing. Mornamon was lost for words, she didn't know what to say, didn't know how to make this all better. She wished again- as she wished a thousand times before that she didn't have to do this, she wished that none of this had happened. But this story had begun many thousands of years ago, had begun on that fateful day when Zanthmon had made his one simple mistake. Before Mornamon had a chance to decide what to say and do TK took her by surprise and ran off, away from the bridge, Mornamon and the tiny bronze plaque. Mornamon made no move to chase after him, instead she stepped forward, up to the plaque. With a single slow movement she bent down in front of the bit of metal, her head level with the words. She placed her right hand over the area her heart would be if she was human in a sign of respect. On the plaque was just a few words.  
  
~TK-  
Our Shining Hope.  
We may not understand why you did it,  
But we will continue with you in our hearts.  
We know you are happy wherever you are now.  
Be At Peace~  
  
"Why did I do it?" TK asked, walking slowly back towards Mornamon. She displayed no surprise at his return or at his question.  
  
"You had lost hope. As I said before the person who gained Courage also gained the egg of Friendship to save Matt but it was only a temporary reprise. A week later he will killed, protecting the TK of this world. Mad with grief he had Patomon digivole into his Mega form, who deleted countless ringed Digimon. When TK saw what he had done he came here. Just one little step off the edge and... well we will move on from that, it is over. So that is why you did it." Mornamon said, while tears fell down TK's face as he listened to her story.  
  
"This all happened because Davis isn't here?" he asked. Mornamon paused, an unreadable expression on her face as she considered TK's question.  
  
"I would be lying if I said everything Davis did was of great importance, however with no Davis the whole world would be very different. All I am doing is showing you the worst possible way a world with no Davis would be like. If you or Kari, or any of the others had not been born, life would have been very different for everyone. Davis is an important member of your group and a good soul. Why can't you see that?" Mornamon asked. She clapped her paw to her mouth in horror her brain caught up with her mouth and she realized what she had said. She had come very close to braking her only rule. She had very nearly interfered directly with someone's life. TK stared at her as he digested her words.  
  
"Maybe... Maybe I always saw, but just couldn't admit it." TK said very slowly. He locked eyes with Mornamon, pleading with her, asking an unspoken question.  
  
"How sssweet, the little boy knowsss he'ssssss wrong." hissed a low, voice to there right. Mornamon on TK turned slowly, dreading what they would see. It was a tiny flying Ex-mon.  
  
"Who was that?" TK asked, staring hard at the flying thing.  
  
"It used to be a DemiDevimon" Mornamon began. She got no further as at that very second the shape began to change and take on a new form. Mornamon watched the transformation with a guarded expression. She knew what was coming would be the hardiest test TK had yet to face. As she thought the shade that now stood in front of her was in the shape of an Devimon. Mornamon gripped TK tightly by the shoulders.  
  
"Let me go!" He cried, his eyes locked on the approaching Ex-mon. He wanted nothing more than to run as fast and as far away as he could. She bent down and stared into TK's eyes, braking his contact with the shade. Her gaze bored into his, as she held him, stopping him from giving into his fear and running.  
  
"Listen to me." she said, as TK tried to squirm away. She gripped him tighter, and moved ever so slightly so she was once again in his main line of vision.  
  
"No, Listen to me. You have to be strong, I know you can be strong." For a few seconds even the Ex-mon froze as she stared into TK's eyes, searching for any sign that she was getting through to him.  
  
"You are who you are. You are the hope of all the Digidestined if you believe you are." She let go of him and moved around, so she was standing next to him, her whole body ready to fight the Ex-mon who had continued his slow walk towards them. He was in no hurry to reach them, every step he took would fill the brat boy with fear and the thing that had once been Devimon liked fear.  
  
//I don't have the strength to fight and delete another Ex-mon, even if I did get some of my power back.\\ Mornamon thought, fighting to keep a cool face on all that was now taking place.   
  
//All my hope now rests on one scared boy...\\ The Ex-mon gave a growl and suddenly pounced on TK sending him flying to the ground where he remained, too paralyzed with fear to do anything. The Ex-mon gave a smile of pure evil and leaned in for the kill when, out of no where, Mornamon sprung into action. She bent down and scooped up a lose rock, and, with a cry she slammed it into the Ex-mon, sending him staggering off TK. The Ex-mon raised it's head and fixed it's eyes squarely on Mornamon. She gulped and took a step back. With one bound it had leaped onto Mornamon. She gave a howl as it bit into her shoulder, with her last dregs of strength she pushed the Ex-mon off and rolled away. Weakly she lifted her head and looked over to TK, knowing that if he could brake the spell some of her power would be returned to her.  
  
"You. Are. Hope." she forced out, before letting her head hit the ground once more. TK looked at her then back at the shade and he suddenly realized something. He didn't have to be afraid, he had no reason to be afraid because Devimon couldn't hurt Patomon and- as long as TK kept that hope burning Devimon couldn't hurt anyone. The Ex-mon gave a roar of confusion as it felt energy being shifted, now all it's power was fading. It looked at TK and it knew. It knew that TK no longer feared it. The Ex-mon let out a howl as it's power began to decline. TK smiled at the startled Ex-mon. He felt as if a black vale of evil had been lifted from his eyes and all his negative feelings about Davis had lifted as well. He knew that he and Davis could become such good friends - as long as TK could make it up to Davis. The Ex-mon knew it had been beaten. With a final roar it took a shaky step towards TK, with every second that passed more and more of the Ex-mon was fading. After about seven seconds there was nothing left.   
  
"I'm sorry about the way I treated you Davis." TK said, even though he knew there was no possibility of Davis being able to hear him. Mornamon climbed slowly to her feet, suddenly feeling her age. She wanted nothing more than to sleep but her task had not been completed.  
  
"You broke the spell that had been placed on you." she said, dusting down her robe. TK didn't need to ask her what spell she meant. He had felt it go, as if something had left his system and he felt lighter, cleaner somehow. He looked over at Mornamon and saw pale white tentacles of mist creeping round the folds at the bottom of her robe.  
  
"What... what are you going to do now?" he asked, suddenly feeling very sleepy.   
  
"I still have other's to talk to." She said. The last thing TK saw before the deep abyss of sleep claimed him was Mornamon's wise face gazing down at his own.  
  
~@~  
  
Screams. Everywhere, all around him he could hear the screams and the clash of arms as Digimon fought Digimon, snarling at each other, with no thoughts but the wish to destroy there enemy. Cody blinked in horror at all the fighting that was going on around him. Everywhere was death and more death.  
  
"Lovely, isn't it." Mornamon said, her lips curled in disgust at what she was looking at. Cody stared at her, his small dark head turned from the war, as if by not seeing he could block it from his mind. Mornamon bent down and looked at him.  
  
"Would you like to meet the you of this world?" She asked.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
TBC...  
  
Coming soon... Part 8: The Underground.  
Sethoz-Chan 


End file.
